survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spooderman1485
Spood is a castaway from Survivor: Blood vs. Water and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. |Tribe Wins:2 = 5 |Individual Immunities:2 = 0 |Votes Against:2 = 12 |Currently1 = Pre-Juror |Season: = Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains |Placement: = 20/20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 0 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 6 |Loyalties: = BwinterT winnerstrophy CleopatraDeTwilight YizaRose |Alliances: = |Days Lasted: = 3 }} Biography Blood vs. Water: Spood started his game on Khemera while his best friend, Liam, started on Sokha. In the beginning, Spood quickly found an ally in Bewitchy on Day 1. After their first loss at the immunity challenge, Toon, who was on the hot seat for performing badly, tried to convince the two of them to vote someone else, and Blake was targeted. However, Toon was voted out anyway. Afterwards, Spood and Bewitchy formed the Overdrive Five alliance together, bringing Ghost, Dylan and Blake into the group. They worked to vote off Ika with the help of Caity, and from there they managed to win immunity twice, until they lost another challenge to Sokha. Caity had begun running her mouth in the wrong place, so the Overdrive Five took action by sending her to Redemption Island. With a majority alliance in his grasp, Spood was in a great position on his tribe. However, a tribe swap happened, and the alliance was split up. Spood and the others had learned of a rivalry between Classic and Rory before the latter was voted out. Seeing Classic as a threat, Spood’s allies on Sokha decided to vote out Baby, making Classic lose his loved one. For the allies' next vote, due to not wanting to vote out Classic just yet, Bewitchy and Liam chose to vote out Reality. Back on the new Khemera, Spood worked with Netro, Cher, and Abi, who had also worked with his loved one, Liam. The vote came down to either Ghost or Natalie, and Spood chose Natalie because Ghost was his ally but wanted to keep him in the dark as Natalie was his loved one. The merge comes. Oak returns to the game, Spood is reunited with Liam, and his game grew much more complicated. At last, after forming a Khemera Alliance with Netro, Abi, Cher, Bewitchy and Blake, they were able to vote out Classic, but the two friends were not sure if they could trust Blake anymore, as he didn’t vote with them; it was Oak and Ghost. Before considering Blake as a target, Spood had a plan of getting Netro out first, seeing him as the biggest threat. He became part of The Duos alliance with the people who also reunited with their loved ones, but right afterwards, Spood backed out, forming a new one with Abi, Cher, Liam, Bewitchy, Ghost and himself to go against Netro, who was part of the now exposed Duos alliance. It worked, and Netro was voted out with an idol in his pocket. That same alliance would later blindside Blake, who Spood thought would stay loyal, but didn’t. Liam made Blake think Tay was going but in reality was not, and he wasted his idol, getting himself voted out. At the Final 9, Spood began to suspect that he was at the bottom of the alliance, and that Cher, Oak and Abi were going to flip on him and join Dylan and Tay. Spood decided to make another alliance with himself, Liam, Bewitchy, Dylan and Ghost, and they planned to blindside Abi. However, Abi won immunity, so they shifted their vote to Cher. But once tribal happened, Spood realized Bewitchy was going to flip on him. Spood could’ve survived since Tay surprisingly joined him in his vote, but Ghost betrayed him, sending Spood to Redemption Island by a 5-4 vote. On Redemption Island, Spood fought to get back into the game. He managed to survive four duels in a row, so he had a very good chance. On the final duel between him, Oak and Dylan, Spood was unable to stay on his swinging platform, breaking his streak and sending him home for good. Heroes vs. Villains: Pre-Game: Spood was placed on the Heroes tribe at the start of the season. He knew of the bonds people shared on his tribe before the season, and initially intended to work with them rather than against them. He brought himself into a 5 person alliance early on with players who knew already had pre-existing connections, which included the S3 finalists Abby and Hermes, and the S5 allies who made F4 together, Jaysuhn and Luke. These two tight pairs were brought even closer together by the fact that Jaysuhn and Hermes had a very close connection before the game as well, as they would call together and make Final 2s often in many other games. Instead of challenging this power, Spood tried his best to show loyalty early on to capitalize on their numbers advantage. Soon after the cast reveal members of this alliance were quickly throwing Cleo's name under the bus for "playing too hard", and pinned her as the first target almost immediately. Although most of the tribe was already on board with this plan as it provided an easy vote, this idea didn't sit right with Spood, but he felt it was too late to change things. However, in the coming days Spood would form very close connections with both Cleo and Winners. Due to his growing connection with Cleo, Spood was conflicted over the possibility that he would have to vote her out, but stressed to his main ally Bwinter that they may not be able to save her. Spood still felt that he would have to vote Cleo out in order to not burn bridges with his potential allies and show his loyalty, because trying to switch the vote would only put a target on his back for being too controlling. Nevertheless, his plans to stay under the radar were foiled when AbiNolan randomly threw out his name in a group chat with Luke and Winners. Luckily Spood had just finished forming a solid bond with Winners a few hours prior, and she immediately reported this information back to Spood, solidifying their bond even more. When Spood confronted Luke about this information, Luke initially lied to Spood's face, but eventually admitted that he heard his name after continued questioning. This scenario, combined with the fact that Spood wanted to wait to form the official group chat for the alliance began to sketch out other members such as Hermes and Abby. Although he felt it was unfair to place the burden on him to make the chat (as that person most often becomes the target for the opposing side), Spood helped finally bring together the group of 5 into a chat to clear the air on the situation and do damage control on all of the paranoia. Spood merely didn't want the alliance to be exposed before the premiere and also wanted everyone to contribute in adding members to the chat. The group supposedly got back on the same page, but there was still some speculation over why Luke made a separate chat with Abi and continued to protect her. By the next day, Spood finally went to talk to Abi where she admitted that she had thrown out his name, but claimed it was merely to see people's reactions to it and test their allegiances. When Spood questioned why his name was brought up, Abi elaborated by saying that she had done the same to Luke and Yiza, with only Luke knowing beforehand. Spood felt this manipulation shouldn't be done behind someone's back, and went to inform Yiza that Abi had been throwing her name out to Luke without her knowledge. Spood sharing this information with Yiza helped foster a lot of trust between them, and they promised each other that everything they said would be honest and stay between them. Meanwhile, Cleo eventually caught on that her name was being thrown around, and when she questioned Spood about the issue he felt that honesty would work best and let her know that he had her name. This built more trust with Cleo as Spood really stressed that being openly honest with people would build stronger alliances. Cleo added Bwinter and Spood to a chat so they could form a plan to save her in the days before the premiere, under the condition Cleo wouldn't let anyone know that she knew she was the target, nor would she let them know Spood or Bwinter were trying to save her. Spood had to be careful with his approach as to not come off as controlling to his alliance, so he talked to Hermes on call about the potential threat of the Luke/Abi connection which could leak information from the alliance. Spood tried to show Hermes that Abi was a more immediate threat to the group than Cleo, and Hermes said he would consider it if the rest of the alliance got on board. Bwinter was on the call as well, but had to pretend as if he didn't know of the alliance despite Spood filling him in earlier (because Hermes claimed to have trusted Bwinter). Spood knew that to get Hermes on board he would need to get Abby, but when he went to talk to her she was very adamant on sticking to the plan to vote off Cleo. The only other way to flip the vote would be to convince Jaysuhn, but because it was so difficult to even find time to talk to Jaysuhn, Spood realized the plan hit a dead end and resided in the fact that he may have to vote off Cleo to please the inherent majority. Despite his efforts to save her, Spood had to abandon the cause, but continued to speak to her in their chat as to keep her comfortable. Spood felt terrible for leading Cleo on as he felt he no longer had a chance to save her, and expressed to Bwinter that the entire situation sucked the fun out of the game. Bwinter wanted to flip the game, but Spood insisted that if they took that route they would burn bridges with the power alliance and make themselves massive targets. Spood reassured Bwinter that he would add him to the alliance chat of 5 after the premiere, as to hide the fact that they were a duo, but Bwinter felt Spood was only looking after himself (which wasn't the case). However, things changed drastically when Spood was given information that his former "alliance" felt he was "playing too hard" and had now switched the vote from Cleo to himself. Despite hearing of this plan to blindside him only two days before the premiere, Spood tried to remain calm, cool, and collected and not reveal to the majority that he knew of their plan. Instead, in a last ditch effort he attempted to mount a rebellion behind the scenes to hopefully dethrone the power alliance while they felt comfortable. He informed Bwinter that they were finally on the same page and the time to make a move was now. Spood first talked to Yiza and in an act of faith exposed his entire alliance. He pointed out that Jaysuhn, Abby, and Hermes were a power trio that already had Luke on their side and were trying to pull in the new replacement, Dan. He tried to show how they were using fear tactics to pin people as targets for the entire tribe so that they could consolidate power, and once they got past the first vote they would have control for the entire time on the Heroes tribe. Yiza reaffirmed to Spood that she knew how tight Abby and Hermes were and that they backstabbed her in the F4 of S3, so she gave off that trust was not completely there for them. She also expressed that she trusted Cleo and Bwinter, which lined up with Spood's eventual plan to make a new alliance. Yiza expressed that she was completely on board with this alliance, and it would be made the following day. The next day, which was the day before the premiere, Spood had similar conversations with Winners and Cleo about exposing his alliance and the power trio within it that would take control of the game. Spood had known in his gut that these were the people he wanted to work with all along because of how genuine and honest they were, and he was happy to finally be working with loyal people that would work towards a common group goal. He was also relieved that he could finally strategize with Cleo knowing that they would vote together. Eventually Spood formed a new 5 person alliance with Bwinter, Yiza, Winners, and Cleo called the Cross Country Crew (because they were all from different seasons). Bwinter also claimed that he could get Dan to vote with their group, and the alliance agreed to wait to tell Dan about the plan in order to keep it under wraps before the premiere. Premiere: By the time the actual premiere rolled around, all of the strategy had been done and it was now time to see which side would come out on top. After the Heroes lost the first challenge (which the majority alliance appeared to have thrown), Bwinter informed Dan that his side was voting Abby and he had to keep it a secret, going along with the plan to blindside her as Spood continued to play dumb with his old "alliance". However, Spood wasn't sure that Dan would vote with them as he heard soon after from Cleo that Dan didn't trust him, so he was hoping that the vote would tie 5-5 and he could either be safe from rocks or convince Luke to flip to avoid them. However, when the vote came out it was revealed someone from the Cross Country Crew had flipped and Spood was sent home 6-4. Despite her efforts to frame Cleo, Spood found out soon after Tribal that Yiza had flipped. She claimed that she felt on the bottom of the CCC alliance, but this was certainly not the case. Spood wasn't convinced by her story because he had put in a lot of effort to build their trust and both Cleo and Bwinter were people SHE NAMED to be in the alliance. In actuality, Yiza had simply sided with the people she was previously aligned with in S3, and there wasn't much Spood could do to prevent that from happening. He also found out from Dan that Abby just so happened to be one of his best friends for over a year and he would never vote her out. It was at that moment Spood realized his vote-off was out of his control and the power of pre-existing alliances had prevailed. Even if he had said nothing the entire week leading up to the premiere and voted off Cleo, he would have been picked off by this 6 person majority regardless. Perhaps if AbiNolan had stayed in the game and not been replaced by Dan, an Abby sheep, Spood could have had a chance to at least tie it 5-5. He knew that he would either be first boot or take his fate into his own hands by overthrowing the majority, and he felt satisfied knowing he at least tried to make a move before his untimely exit.Category:S4 Cast Category:S4 Jury Category:7th Place Category:S8 Cast Category:Returnees Category:First Boots Category:20th Place Category:S8 Pre-jury